Ash Ketchum and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
Ash Ketchum and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is an upcoming Pokémon/Winnie the Pooh tv series made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Join Ash Ketchum and his entire Adventure Team as they play along with Winnie the Pooh and the whole gang in the Hundred Acre Wood, where they will have new adventures, explore new worlds, learn important lessons, and make new friends along the way. Episodes Season 1 *Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures *Friend, In Deed *Donkey for a Day *There's No Camp Like Home *Balloonatics *Find Her, Keep Her *The Piglet Who Would Be King *Cleanliness is Next to Impossible *The Great Honey Pot Robbery *Stripes *Monkey See, Monkey Do Better *Babysitter Blues *How Much is That Rabbit in the Window? *Nothing But the Tooth *Gone with the Wind *Paw and Order *Honey for a Bunny *Trap as Trap Can *The Masked Offender *Things That Go Piglet in the Night *Luck Amok *Magic Earmuffs *The Wishing Bear *King of the Beasties *The Rats Who Came to Dinner *My Hero *Owl Feathers *A Very, Very Large Animal *Fish Out of Water *Lights Out *Tigger's Shoes *The "New" Eeyore *Tigger, Private Ear *Party Poohper *The Old Switcheroo Season 2 *Me and My Shadow *To Catch a Hiccup *Rabbit Marks the Spot *Good-bye, Mr. Pooh *Bubble Trouble *Ground Piglet Day *All's Well That Ends Wishing Well *Un-Valentine's Day *No Rabbit's a Fortress *The Monster Frankenpooh *Where Oh Where Has My Piglet Gone? *Up, Up and Awry *Eeyore's Tail Tale *Three Little Piglets *Prize Piglet *Fast Friends *Pooh Moon *Caws and Effect Season 3 *Oh, Bottle *Owl in the Family *Sham Pooh *Rock-a-Bye Pooh Bear *What's the Score, Pooh? *Tigger's Houseguest *Rabbit Takes a Holiday *Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore *Pooh Skies *April Pooh *To Bee or Not to Bee *A Knight to Remember *Tigger is the Mother of Invention *The Bug Stops Here *Easy Come, Easy Gopher *Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher *Tigger Got Your Tongue? *A Bird in the Hand Season 4 *Sorry, Wrong Slusher *Grown, But Not Forgotten *A Pooh Day Afternoon *The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger *Home is Where the Home Is *Shovel, Shovel, Toil and Trouble *The Wise Have It *Cloud, Cloud Go Away *To Dream the Impossible Scheme *Piglet's Poohetry *Owl's Well That Ends Well Holiday Specials *Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *Ash's Adventures of Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh *Ash's Adventures of A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You *Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Ash's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year Trivia *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu will guest star in every episode of this TV series. *Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) will guest star in the episodes of this TV series involving villains. *This TV series takes place before the remake version of Pooh's Adventures of The Good, The Bad, and the Huckleberry Hound (which explains The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu already re-facing Nasty Jack). *Ash and his friends will face Nasty Jack again in Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to the Future Part III. Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Comedy-drama Series